Caught
by I-ish-a-PENDA
Summary: High School AU: Emma and Regina are secretly together. Something happens and they get caught.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there! This is my first time publishing stories here... So please be kind. :)**

**This is one shot for now. I have a plot in mind, but for now, I'm deciding it as a one shot. If it goes well, then I will continue this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. **

* * *

While her friend Ruby was busy flirting with the Librarian, Belle, Emma quietly slipped away from their table and searched the library, specifically in the darkest corners where she knew her girlfriend was hiding.

She saw her at the far back, on a secluded area among the book shelves, sitting crossed legged on the floor with several books cluttered around.

No one knew they were together. The _High School Status Quo_ won't allow it. Emma was just an ordinary middle class girl with thick rimmed glasses and a junk food addiction, the kind where most popular people would pick on constantly. On the other hand, her girlfriend, Regina, was the Queen Bee; head cheerleader, straight A student, daughter of town Mayor Cora Mills.

But still they were together, just secretly. Not a word nor a hint was revealed to anyone. Not even Emma's best friend Ruby, or Regina's clique. They were just in peace and would meet up somewhere hidden.

"'Gina," Emma called in a soft voice, "Mind if i join you?"

Regina laughed quietly, and made room for Emma to sit down. Truthfully, she hated that they couldn't be out in the open. She wanted to spend every free minute with Emma rather than ignoring her for the sake of privacy.

She grabbed Emma's collar and pulled her closer, smashing their lips together. Emma gave out a soft moan and chuckle as she lied down and pulled Regina on top of her.

"Well I miss you too, gorgeous." Emma said as she pulled away, instantly missing the soft lips on hers.

"Of course i miss you so much, genius." Regina said, "Being away from you is agonizing."

She leaned down and kissed Emma again, pushing her tongue inside. Her hands were all over Emma as Emma's were all over hers, the heat growing despite the Library's air conditioned state.

"Emma? Holy Shit!" A voice made them separate and sit up immediately, staring back in shock that mirrored Ruby's.

"How the fuck are you making out with Queenie?"

"Ruby," Emma started, "I can explai-"

"Don't you call me that." Regina interrupted, her voice laced in anger at the woman in front of her before turning back to Emma, "Why can't we just have a moment together, Em?"

"Woah, you never let anyone but me call you that!" Ruby said accusingly. It came to her suddenly, "Holy Fuck, you two are together? When and how?"

"I.. Uhm, see.. 'Gina and I.." Emma stuttered, Regina couldn't help but kiss her on the cheek for being utterly adorable.

"Well Miss Lucas," Regina continued for Emma, "We've been together for 6 months now. We agreed to keep it a secret; even from you and my girls. It started when Emma kissed me in the gym locker room."

"I kissed you? You kissed me!" Emma sighed, "I just pinned you to the wall and-"

"Okay! I get the pic, Em." Ruby said, not wanting to get the image in her head. "But you guys hate each other..."

"We make it look like it." Emma explained this time, "to make it believable that nothing's going on. But deep inside..."

"... We love each other very much." Regina finished for her.

Ruby's nose scrunched up a bit. "And look at that, you finish each other's sentences."

"Thing is, Miss Lucas..." Regina went back to a serious tone.

"... You can't tell anyone, Rubes." Emma said in a pleading voice, "it will ruin me and Regina. And i don't want that. So promise us!"

Ruby sighed as she looked back and forth between the two. They did look in love... Hell, they finish each other's sentences. Plus the lovey eyes and the spark between them. If that wasn't love, Ruby didn't know what is.

"Alright fine." Ruby said, hands in the air, "I promise I won't tell a soul. You treat me food at Granny's this weekend, Em."

"Oh yes! You're the best, Rubes!" Emma held out a fist in the air, "And yeah, milkshakes and Fries on me this weekend." She gave Regina a soft kiss, who in turn deepened it.

"Ew. I'm leaving.." Ruby rolled her eyes at the couple and turn away. She couldn't help but smile at them though.

* * *

**A/N : this part was based on what happened to me in real life. Tell me what you think, guys! :) and this was written and uploaded via phone so if there are any errors, please feel free to tell me. I'm open to constructive criticism. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here you go. Thank you so much for those reviews. It ****meant so much to me. :) As promised, a multi-chap of Caught. **

* * *

Each time the head cheerleader looked at the blonde, a glint of hurt would flash on their eyes before they would look away the next moment. Other people would never notice it; they didn't know. Ruby, on the other hand, sympathized for Emma and Regina. She could see how much they wanted each other by their sides, how they yearn for each other's presence. It just couldn't happen.

At least, until one day.

When the silent weeks had passed, chaos broke free one early morning when Regina had glided (as Emma would put it) through the halls of Storybrooke High. Naturally, Regina was a head turner, being the most popular girl. On that moment, Ruby felt something off; everyone else was staring at her weirdly...

... Like with disgust or something?

A flash of red snapped her out of her thoughts. Next thing she knew, a group of cheerleaders had crowded over a slushy covered Regina, howling in laughter as she lay down on the pool of the very same drink she was covered in.

"_... You dyke..._"

It was no doubt that Emma had caught the words as well, seeing the fury the blonde showed.

Emma bolted forward, pushing through the crowd and to her girlfriend's aid.

"Aaaaw, ain't that cute, girls?" someone they recalled named Aurora mocked, "Little Princess' savior is here to save her."

Aurora snapped her finger, her boyfriend, Philipp, the jock (jerk) came forward and dumped another round of drink on them, only this time covering Emma as well. Ruby knew her best friend too well to know what she was about to do; before Emma could fully lunge at the jock, she had managed to grab hold of Emma and pulled her back.

"No!" She hissed in Emma's ear, "The last thing you want is a trip to the bastard's office. Go to Regina, she needs help."

When Emma broke free of Ruby's hold, she rushed to her fallen girlfriend; not caring if everyone had loathed them right now, she carried Regina in bridal style. That somewhat settled, Ruby stared daggers at the still giggling crowd.

"What the fuck is your problem?!" She shouted at them, particularly at the couple who threw the drinks at them, "In case you need a slap of reality, this ain't that shitty TV show Glee! Who fucking wastes nice Slushies like that?!"

"Cat's out of the bag, Regina." Aurora said, ignoring Ruby, "Who knew that little princess herself was one of those freaks she ordered to put in the trash bins?"

Ruby opened her mouth for a counter insult, but as luck weren't in their side, the bell rang; everyone flocking back to their respective classes. As the crowd passed them with their remaining looks of mockery, Ruby saw the anger in Regina's eyes, one's mirroring Emma's. The only difference was that for a second, Ruby saw what seemed to be hurt rather than anger.

When the halls were empty, and the third bell rung, the two had taken Regina to a nearby restroom. She was sat in a sink, still as a statue. Ruby pulled out her hanky and ran it with water, and began wiping off the red liquid gunk all over Regina. It took a while, and the deafening silence between the trio made the situation agonizingly longer. It was only until when Ruby was done with Regina did the silence break.

"Your turn, Em."

One moment, the silence broke. The next moment, silence took over. Ruby had gotten used to the silence. So when Regina finally spoke up, it surprised her.

"_You did this_." Her tone was icy cold, laced with venom; Regina's royalty voice. And if looks could kill, Ruby would have been dead. Twice.

"Did what?" Ruby asked.

Emma looked at her best friend, scanning her for something. "Did you tell anyone?"

"No!" Ruby said, "I promised, didn't I? I didn't tell anyone."

They still looked at her with accusation. Ruby could feel their anger rising.

"I swear, i didn't!" Ruby tried, "Why would i tell anyone? I know, I'm the only one who knows, but I would never do that to my best friend!"

While Emma had soften her looks, Regina's didn't. Even if Emma had tried to calm her down. Ruby had lend Emma her clothes from her gym locker room and Emma lent Regina her spare clothes. After that incident, Regina hadn't looked at or even talked to Ruby.

* * *

When Emma had asked Ruby to go home ahead of her, they both had a feeling things were about to get worse. Ruby had reluctantly did so, on the condition that Emma would call her when the blonde would arrive at her home.

Luckily, Emma's dad had let Emma borrow his car for a while. It wasn't the best car, an old yellow Volkswagen bug, but Emma loved it the first time she got to drive it.

A dark silence fell between the couple. Regina sat on shotgun, as usual. Normally, they would talk about their day, and tell each other sweet words before laughing at how ridiculous they sounded, before driving Regina home. But this time, it wasn't awkward, just that Emma wanted to say something to break the silence but didn't know what to say.

Regina clearly had a rough day; messed up hair, tired eyes from all the hurt and anger. Emma would park at a secluded area a near the school, so they would see each other there and just be with each other... Just be there for each other.

Emma wasn't going to break that.

"You okay, 'Gina?" It was a stupid question. _Of course she isn't okay, Swan!_

But Regina knew better.

"I'm not okay, Emma." She sighed, "But i feel better knowing that you're here."

She flashed a tiny smile at Emma, who in return gave her the goofy smile Regina had always loved. And that made her smile wider. It was a sweet gesture, and Regina was thankful for it.

Emma parked a block away from the Mayoral Mansion, like she always would. Regina didn't go out directly. Emma noticed she was hesitant to go out.

"Hey," Emma said, she placed a hand over Regina's, "What's wrong?"

Regina bit her lip, holding back tears that threatened to spill. She didn't want to break now.

"Emma, what if my mom knows too?"

Emma squeezed her girlfriend's hand, Regina mimicking the action.

"She's your mom, 'Gina." Emma said, "She'll understand-"

"This is Cora Mills, we're talking about." Regina interrupted, "She doesn't care. If she finds out-"

Emma placed her lips on Regina's, silencing her. As much as Regina disliked being silenced, she made this an exception.

"If anything happens," Emma said when she pulled away, "Then you can come to me. We're together; we'll get through this together."

Months together and yet Emma Swan could still manage to make Regina swoon and weak to her knees like the very first time they saw each other. She leant forward for one last kiss before bidding the blonde goodbye. Emma made sure Regina arrived at her home safely before driving away.

* * *

It's amazing how one day out of all the silent months could be a bad one. And this day, was the worst yet. When Regina opened the door to her home, she was greeted immediately by her mother, arms crossed that sent chills down Regina's spine.

"_Since when_?"

The words were enough to blur Regina's vision with tears. She forced it aside; she couldn't let her mother see her so weak. Her tongue betrayed her though, as she found herself speechless out of shock. This angered the older Mills. No longer having the patience for her daughter's tongue to start working again, she grabbed her by the arm, harshly enough for Regina to know that it was bruising. She found herself being pushed to the couch, her mother's slap echoing through the whole mansion. The fear in the young brunette's eyes were an invitation for more punishments to come.

**Moar A/N: I'm still writing and uploading my fics through phone. So I apologize for errors. Leave a review, whether for appreciation or constructive criticism or what. I don't mind. They're all welcomed. :)**

**To the guest reviews, I was kind of like Ruby. But that was just the first part. The following parts are based on my imagination already. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Question: Would you guys like Zelena to be in this fic?**

**So while I sort out answers, here's a back story. Not really sure about this, I'm not exactly good at back stories. But I did try...**

**Apologies for any errors. Still written through phone. Just leave a review. :)**

**Warning: self-harm, hints of violence... **

* * *

When she saw a scared new girl in school, Regina knew all the girl needed was a friend. They were in fifth grade already, most of the kids in their batch had already gone close and as much as Regina didn't like to admit, a bit territorial. The stares were clearly making the new kid uncomfortable.

Regina approached the girl without any second thoughts.

"Hi!" Regina greeted in her best sunshine voice, "You must be the transferee. I'm Regina Mills."

"Hi," the other girl said in a low voice, "My name's Emma. Emma Swan."

Regina studied Emma. Blonde hair, green eyes behind thick rimmed glasses, hand clutching at the back pack...

"Do you want a tour around?" Regina asked, holding out a hand for Emma to take.

Emma gave her a smile, one Regina found particularly cute. She gladly took the girl's hand.

* * *

From shy new girl to a loud best friend. That's how Emma turned out a few months later. After Regina gave Emma a tour around on the first day, they discovered that they were classmates, much to their delight. It wasn't long until they became fast friends; as if they had become inseparable. It was in rare times that Emma Swan and Regina Mills would be seen in different places.

Things had gone well for them for another year. Their last year in sixth grade was a bit rocky, with the pressures an elementary student could experienced. They began seeing each other less, but that didn't stop them from being friends. Occasionally, they hung out during their free time. Exchanging notes from subjects and sometimes some random things they could think about.

Graduation came and Regina and Emma passed with flying colors. It was the first time Emma had seen Cora, going up on stage with Regina as her daughter received her various awards and her diploma. When the two met each other outside again, Emma noticed Cora narrowing her eyes at her as Regina hugged her tight. Emma turned away and went back to her happy moment with Regina.

That was the first time she had a feeling about Cora.

* * *

High School was a complete turn around for both girls. Things changed and more importantly, people changed.

Emma was stuck in the general section, while Regina was in the semi Honors section. Even the huge gap between the two of them, they still hung out with each other; but the frequency became fewer each passing day. Emma noticed Regina started hanging out with some other people from her class, growing into the Miss Popular.

It was that year that they drifted apart.

While Regina was with her own clique, Emma kept it simple. She some friends, but she was always with Ruby Lucas, a girl she had become close with during a project one time. Occasionally, she and Regina would bump into each other; exchanging some hellos and smiles before parting again.

Second year of High School was way different than the last. This was the year that Regina wasn't the Regina Emma had come to known. This was the year the brunette had joined the cheerleading team.

No more sweet smiles, or exchange of hellos. This year, she was cold and a total bitch. Whenever they meet, Regina had looked down on the blonde, occasional bullying became a habit.

It left Emma heart broken.

Emma laughed at the thought. Heart broken. She had grown attached to Regina.

Emma had gone through home to home, being adopted a lot of times, before going back to foster care over and over again. Only when she stole one of her foster parents' cash and ran away did she land in Storybrooke and found Mary Margaret and David, two kind people that were willing to adopt her.

One thing she learned is not to grow too attached. Emma remained a close relationship with her adopted parents, but not too close. She planned the same on Regina, but somehow the brunette had found a way to get attached to her as much as Emma got attached to her.

And that was Emma's mistake.

When you get too attached to someone, you lose them; they'll leave you.

That was Emma's motto. And she was damn right.

Sure she had a close relationship with Ruby and a few friends, but none of them compared to what Emma had with Regina.

Now Regina's gone.

Emma picked up the cutter she found on her locker. Somehow, her brain went autopilot and went to the nearest comfort room when the halls were empty. She didn't bother closing her eyes as she pressed the blade against her skin, marking a new cut on her arm.

She made another one. And another. Until she lost count.

A pair of arms held Emma's and stopped her from cutting another mark. Emma struggled against the grip, thrashing wildly to break free.

"Emma, Stop it!"

The voice stopped her, Emma turned around to see Regina.

"Give me the cutter," Regina said slowly, "Please, Emma."

Anger filled Emma. She hissed in pain, but she couldn't care as she clenched her fist.

"So now you care?!" Emma yelled, making Regina flinch, "What happened to the cold hearted bitch?! You left me, Regina! You stopped caring and now you come back out of the blue?!"

"I never stopped caring," Regina said softly, "I don't want to see you hurting yourself."

Before Emma could hold it back, she slapped Regina. The surprise in Regina's eyes were quickly replaced with anger as she pushed Emma back against the wall.

"I'm. Not. Yours. Swan!" Regina could barely contain her own anger, "People change! You can't expect me to stay forever!"

Emma fought back. She always fought back. She crouched down, out balancing Regina. Emma then flipped them so that Regina was now pushed against the wall. She lifted the brunette up to prevent her from escaping.

"I poured everything to you!" Emma didn't hold back this time, "You know how I would be when people abandon me! And yet you go do it anyway! Yes, you're not mine, but did you ever think that I wanted to be yours?! Don't you even get me, Regina?! You make me feel happy, then you left me! When finally, I thought you wouldn't!"

Regina saw tears flowing down Emma's eyes. The blonde released Regina.

"I hated you," Emma started, "I hated you for making me feel so much, for leaving me then. But then I hated myself, because I love you."

Regina looked down, suddenly feeling guilty.

"I kept showering you with attention," Emma continued, "And affection and just about everything. I was glad you were my friend, and I felt something the moment you opened up to me. But I can't help but listen to the voice in my head telling me that I should hold it back."

"Emma..."

"Don't say anything. I'll leave now."

Emma ran to the door, furiously wiping her tears away.

"Thanks for saving my life." was all Regina could hear before the door slammed shut.

* * *

That night, Emma was angry. At anything she could be angry at. She threw her books, her pillows, her pictures, anything her hands could grab. When her hands seemed satisfied of the mess created, she lay down on the floor. Her throat hurt from all the screaming, her eyes hurt from all the crying.

Her parents didn't knock on the door, but Emma saw the shadow of their feet outside. They were worried about her, but Emma didn't care right now.

She came home with a tear drenched face, walking furiously. She greeted her parents with an angry, "I'm gay." Before running up to her room, slamming it shut and locking it from the world.

She reached out for her phone, only to remember that Regina wasn't going to be the same; She isn't going to comfort you like before, thought Emma.

That was the last time Emma had cried it all out. She vowed to never break again.

* * *

_**Chapter dedication:**_

_**Wella, **_

_**I know I said I'm not the type of person to publicize what's personal. But I can't reach you on the phone, you blocked me on Facebook, and we don't see each other these days.**_

_**I just want you to know that I dedicate this chapter to you, because I want you to know how sorry I am. I'm sorry for absolutely everything I did wrong. I said you were a mistake, but I think you're worth it; every bit of pain I feel just by loving you is worth it. You said no more teenage feelings, and I respect that. We're teens and I'm sexually frustrated but that doesn't mean that you're an experiment for me. If it means that I have to live through a life of being broken, so be it. I respect your decision and I'm not going to try and persuade you to change it. Now I know the reason why you never gave me that chance.**_

_**I'm not good enough for you, and I get that because I'm never good enough for anyone. I don't deserve you. I can't be the reason behind your smiles, or be your happiness. But if me staying in the sidelines is making you happy, then I won't even get out of these sidelines. I'm not going to ask for a chance again, because I know you won't. **_

_**But I love you. **_

_**Yours(but never truly yours),**_

_**K. **_


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh gahd I am so sorry for the delay. I got a little busy for enrollment **

**Buuuuuut here you go! **

**Thank you for the follows and favorites and for that little guest review. :D**

**Happy panda is happy for those. **

**Again, apologies for the errors. And reviews and constructive criticism are always welcomed!**

* * *

When Regina woke up the next day, she immediately groaned. Her body was sore and hurt all over. Her eyes were red and swollen from all the crying last night and her throat was dry; probably from all the screaming.

When she undressed in front of the bathroom mirror, she cringed at the sight of her body marred with the red slap marks from her mother's beating last night. For once, she sighed in relief that her mother had gone easy and used the belt instead of the riding crop or the horse whip.

She was tired, she was hurt in both physical and emotional aspects, but she forced herself to take a bath, get dressed and go to school.

She slowly descended the staircase, expecting the possible breakfast scenes that might occur in a few moments. She expected her mother to give her a cold shoulder, or even harsh glares and spat of words.

What she didn't expect was the smell of breakfast and a sweet good morning from someone she didn't expect as well.

"Good morning, my dearest darling sister!" Zelena Mills said as she poured coffee in Regina's mug, "I would eat already if I were you since you would be late for school just standing there."

Regina stared at her red haired older sister with mixed emotions. Sure she was happy that her sister was back from college, but she was shocked as well; no calls or texts or even an email that she was coming back. It made her suspicious if she was reacting the way her mother had about the revealing news.

"Reggie," her sister said, "I heard about what happened last night. And from how mother acted this morning, I know how rough things are for you right now. I assure you, I'm here to help you."

_Where was the red head bitch from Storybrooke high that was Zelena Mills? This person is entirely different! _Regina thought, _I'm sure there's a reason why Zelena is acting this way... More importantly:_

"Why are you really here, Zelena?"

Her sister took a sip of her coffee, Regina mirroring her action. They stared into each other's eyes and studied each other; Zelena couldn't have just gotten home for Regina. It wasn't her to just walk away from the freedom an luxury in a far away city.

The tense silence was cut off by the sound of Regina's cellphone alarm, signaling she was about to be late for school. Regina stood up abruptly and threw all her stuff into her bag and rushed off.

"Oh Regina," Zelena said before her sister could run off outside, "I've missed you. It's nice to see you again. That's why I came back."

Regina threw her a quick glance and a curt nod before running out of the mansion.

Her secret was out, and the whole town knew for some reason. So at her third year of high school, Regina's precious reputation had already been scarred; one little hour of detention wasn't comparable to that for being late. She didn't care if she was still in the parking lot, inside her car when the third bell had already rung. When the swarm of students had disappeared into nothing outside, it was then Regina went out of the car and into the halls; dutifully heading to the principal's office before going to her classes.

When she did arrive at the door, her hand was stuck in mid-air, failing to knock on the door. Suddenly fear crept into her mind; the whole town knew the sudden revelation, so that would mean the principal knew as well. Next to her mother, Regina was just as scared of him. Not in the sense of being her school principal, but because next to Cora, this was the man who looked after her reputation. Not much of a father figure type, but she knew her mother has a shady relationship with this man. She didn't know much of it, but she guessed it when he was constantly looking after Regina's status. Regina was definitely afraid of what this man would think of her, what he would say to her when she walks into the very room.

Still, she was taught to put her head up high. She willed her body to stop shaking and calmly knocked on the door.

When she entered, the secretary looked at Regina like she had three heads. Regina didn't resist the urge to roll her eyes at the older woman.

"Of course you would be judging me," Regina said, annoyed, "I can see the gears in your petty little head working. As you can see, I'm late for this goddamn school. May I please get my permit-to-class slip and the details for my detention?"

Regina spat at the last statement, causing the secretary to jump back to reality and wrote something on a paper.

"Miss Mills, I was about to call you," she said frantically, "Principal Gold would like to see you right now."

Clearly this woman was still scared of the young Mills, seeing how Regina still had power despite the big news everyone was making a big deal about.

Regina marched inside the office, trying to hide the sinking feeling in her stomach as she met Gold's eyes the instant she walked in.

"Well well, if it isn't Regina Mills." Gold greeted her with a smirk, "You're looking more and more like your mother everyday."

"Cut the crap, Gold." Regina said, sitting down on the chair across the principal, "I'm already late for class, if you haven't noticed. What do you want?"

"You can try, dearie," He retorted, "But no matter how hard you try, no matter how brave you try to sound, I can always smell fear. Especially yours right about now."

For a while, silence filled the room as the two of them stared the other down. Suddenly, all that fear Regina had earlier was replaced by anger. This man barely knew her, and she wasn't about to go down.

"I assume you had a lovely chat with mother about the issue," Regina said, breaking the silence, "So tell me, how did you know about it?"

Gold smirked at her, amused. Regina was challenging her, as if his status as her school principal and his connection with her mother wasn't enough evidence of power over the young Mills.

"A little bird told us," He said, "It flew by here and told us, right on time when your mother paid a little visit."

Regina tried to brush a disturbing mental image off her mind. She didn't know her mother that well.

The principal chuckled at the sight of Regina scrunching her nose in disgust at what he said. He slowly reached for his cane and stood up, Regina watching him opening the door for her.

"I called you here for a little advice, Regina," He said in his shady tone of voice, "I suggest you be careful of who you trust. Especially at this time."

And with that lovely note, Regina stood up and left.

* * *

Time was extremely slow for the newfound trio. When the bell that signals lunch had finally rung, Ruby, Emma and Regina had wordlessly gathered on one table at far corner of the cafeteria.

It wasn't much of an awkward silence between the three of them. But with the constant stares of people, the silence invoking them became an issue. It wasn't long before Emma had caved and stood up to "go get some cookies", leaving Regina and Ruby alone together.

Regina hadn't eaten at all, just playing with the food she ordered. Ruby stared at her and wondered if she was eating well as of recent.

"I _do_ eat, Ruby." Regina sighed, "I'm just in the mood for lunch right about now. And it's rude to stare."

Ruby jumped in surprise, like Regina had read her mind. She mumbled an apology before turning away to drink her coke. A brief silence passed between them for a moment before Ruby was able to realize what the cheerleader called her.

"You called me Ruby." She said, a smiling forming on her lips.

"Well, isn't that your name?"

Ruby could only nod and give her a wider smile as the two of them shared a light moment. Ruby knew Regina usually addressed people not from her clique with their family names, often with formalities. On meaner days, she called them other names that would get the girls behind her into a screeching laughter. Right now, it felt nice that Regina wasn't caller Ruby any of those despite the situation they're in.

"I never got to thank you," Regina said, "When you stood and Emma stood up for me back then."

"Well," Ruby reached out for Regina's hand, "You're Emma's girlfriend. Emma's like my sister... She's family. I'm pretty sure you two are going to be married soon and that makes you family too. And I make sure no one in my family gets hurt; otherwise, they'll receive hell from me."

A loud crash had interrupted them, their heads snapping to where the sound came from. The sight of Emma down on the her stomach was enough for both brunettes to rush to her aid.

Back then, Regina was one of those girls who laughed with the others when they would extend their legs and trip other people. Right now, her blood boiled at the sight of her very clique of cheerleaders and jocks laughing their asses off at Emma.

Before any of them could react, Emma's fist had connected with the nearest jock's face. Their laughter died quickly at the sight of blood dripping down his nose.

Frederick, as Regina remembered him, didn't have time to even register the pain inflicted on his nose. The amusement was wiped off his face was now replaced with anger. He got up and stood up near Emma, intimidating her with their body difference.

"You got guts, bitch." He hissed at the small blonde, "You broke my nose."

"Yeah," Emma retorted fearlessly, "Want another bone broken?"

Frederick reeled his fist back, exerting all force into his hand. He threw the punch, but oddly, it hit a harder target. Ruby now stood between Emma and Frederick, her hand blocking his fist. Ruby squeezed it, bones on his fist crunching loudly. The jock yelled loudly but before he could even make another move, Ruby's heel collided with his abdomen and knocked the wind out of him; finishing him off with a back hand to the face.

The whole cafeteria stared at her in dead silence. The only sound was Frederick's grunts of pain. Normally, Emma would be proud of her best friend for kicking the bastard's ass, but when the principal stood in front of them, all Emma could do was hold her tongue as Gold pointed at her, Regina, Ruby and Frederick and the words rung in her ears:

"To my office. _NOW_."

* * *

There wasn't a need for an explanation as Gold said he was already informed by students who witnessed what happened. All Gold did was give them a sharp reprimand on the school not tolerating violence and that all of them were given detention at the end of the day until Saturday. Ruby rolled her eyes at him. She wanted to explain that Regina was not part of the fight, but Gold had her silenced before her sentenced was finish.

The trio got out of school that day very late, the sun almost set and the skies getting darker each moment. Regina had volunteered to take Emma and Ruby home using her car. They took Emma home first, Ruby looking away as the two of them shared a kiss goodbye. Once again, Ruby was alone with Regina.

The silence wasn't awkward, more like comforting. Ruby insisted that Regina just drop her off at the front of the Mayoral Mansion since Regina was obviously tired and was aching to go to bed. Regina had argued at first, but ultimately, she agreed to Ruby.

Ruby's house wasn't very far from Regina's, so the small walk wasn't so bad. What made it so horrible was that halfway through, Ruby was cornered by someone who made her blood boil to the limit.

"What do you want?" Ruby snarled at her.

"Aaaawe, what's wrong, Ruby?" the woman said with a pout, "Don't want to see me? I thought you loved me!"

"Loved you?" Ruby said with a scoff, "This all your fault! You created this mess! You used to create it!"

The woman slowly came closer, but Ruby stepped back and held a hand.

"No!" Ruby said, "I think you heard what I did to that guy. I practice Karate, and I am so not afraid to use it on you. Don't you dare come any closer."

She dared to take another step forward, and did get so close to Ruby. Her mouth met Ruby's and she snaked her arms on her hips. Her mouth trailed down to Ruby's neck, eliciting a moan that was obviously held back by Ruby.

"You said something different," the woman breathed out, "a few nights ago."

Ruby snapped back to reality and pushed the woman away from her, briskly walking past her and onto her house.

"Fuck off!" Was the last thing Ruby said before running off to sanctuary, leaving the woman smiling ever so devilishly at her.

* * *

**Oooooooooh! It's Once Upon a Femslash! :D**

**Hahaha! I'm so excited for school (ahem, so not) in two weeks! I'll try to update as much as i can! Don't worry, i promise to continue this and not abandon it! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sooooo it's been two months or so. :/ Sorry. I got caught up in school.**

* * *

Regina hated birthday parties

She hated the way her mother would invite people she barely knew to celebrate an occasion so personal. She despised the way everyone would give out fake smiles and pretend to be happy that she survived for another year in life. Deep down inside, she knew that only one person really cared for her special day. Emma cared, and at least that'll never change.

Emma planned the surprised down to a T, as Ruby would describe it. She bought a box of Regina's favorite cupcakes, which took out a huge part of her savings since her dearest girlfriend preferred the ones with extra frosting and toppings, calculated the approximate time when she'd drive over to their special place in the park, and left everything to chance.

_"__Please don't let her murder me."_

_"__You idiot, she'll love it."_

_"__Holy shit, what if she doesn't like the cupcakes?!"_

Emma groaned and slammed on the brakes, dwelling on the worst scenarios her head could conjure. Regina was waiting for her in a secluded area a few blocks from her house; a safety measure ever since Cora found out.

_"__Keep it together, Swan. Don't panic."_

She drove on a few blocks, and saw Regina in the shade from a distance. As the brunette saw the yellow bug piling up the driveway, she quickly picked up her bag and ran to the sidewalk. She looked from side to side, silently praying that nobody saw her or the car within a five meter radius to avoid further punishments from her mother. Emma momentarily stopped the bug, waited for Regina to get in as quickly as possible, and did a 360 degree turn, revving up the engine as they drove away.

Regina glanced at Emma the same time as the blonde glanced at herm and both let go of their worries and laughed until their stomachs hurt. Emma parked that car under the shade of a giant tree, and grabbed the brunette for a hungry kiss. Regina could only kiss back in return, smiling at every bite Emma would give to her bottom lip. She grabbed the brunette by the waist and moved down to her neck, sucking and kissing the soft flesh, rewarding her with a competitive tug in the hair. Emma fought harder, and finally got Regina in her grasp. She gave the brunette a passionate kiss, first making it as long as their breaths can manage, and then rapidly trailing soft kisses down her neck to that sweet spot Regina loves. She sucked and bit her girlfriend's weakness, and in return heard that melodious moan from the latter. She smirked, and withdrew from her position to face Regina. She looked at her with pleading eyes, just begging for more attention.

"Hey, babe."

"You are so dead for stopping, Miss Swan."

Emma flashed her goofy smile, and Regina could only roll her eyes at the childishness of the other. She looked out the window, and saw the sun set a gold and pinkish hue in the sky. She looked back at Emma, who took out a handkerchief and smiled.

"'Gina, I need you to cover your pretty little eyes now."

"And why would I do that?"

Emma pretended to act innocent, and childishly shrugged off the topic. She tied the makeshift blindfold over Regina's eyes, making sure that the knot will hold and won't slip off at the slightest movement. Regina huffed, and slumped back in her seat, crossing her arms while giving her cute pout. The blonde could only laugh at the cuteness of Regina, and got out of the car to lead Regina to the spot she reserved.

"Okay, Your Majesty, time to get off the royal carriage. Take my hand."

"How do I know you're not going to kill me, Emma?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to trust me, 'Gina."

Regina smirked at the blonde's remark, and took Emma's hand as she slowly got out of her seat and eas being led to the grass. Emma stopped under their tree, where they've been meeting ever since they've been prohibited by the mayor herself to ever see, or let alone speak to each other ever again. She gently motioned the brunette to sit down, and took one more glance at her efforts before untying the blindfold. Regina gasped, water welling up in her eyes as she saw the surprise Emma prepared for her.

A checkered cloth was laid on the grass, and had a box of chocolate cupcakes with her favorite frosting and cinnamon on top placed at the center. A thermos of hot chocolate and two cups were in the left side, and a little red box with a silver bow on the right. She looked at Emma, who was now holding out a cupcake with a pink candle in the center.

"Happy birthday, Regina."

She closed her eyes, made a wish, and blew out the candle. Emma genuinely smiled at the brunette, and hugged her tightly.

"I love you so much, 'Gina. Don't you dare forget that."

Regina giggled, and hugged the blonde back as tightly as she could.

"I love you too, dear."

Emma let go of Regina, and took the little red box. She saw Regina's eyes light up, and slowly held it out to the birthday girl. Regina reached out and took the box, and shook it lightly to get an idea of what it was.

"What's in the box, Em?"

Emma smiled as innocently as possible, and gave a knowing wink to the brunette.

"Open it."

Her fingers nimbly fumbled with the bow, and tore off the wrapper. Inside was a white box, with a note written on the lid.

_To the cutest and the craziest. Always and forever, Regina. Happy birthday._

She glanced at the blonde, who in turn turned bright red from embarrassment. Regina smirked, and slowly opened the box. Inside was a ruby encrusted crown pendant, graciously hanging from a moon lit silver chain. She found herself staring wide-eyed at the necklace, and couldn't find the words to say.

"'Gina, do you know how much I love you?"

Regina sat there wide-eyed, still staring at the pendant, and glanced at her, muttering under her breath trying to find the right words to express her astonishment. Emma laughed, and fastened the necklace onto Regina's neck.

"You don't need to say anything, 'Gina. Your reaction was the best one I've seen."

Regina hugged Emma, thanking the heavens again and again for someone like Emma to know her inside out.

"So far, Emma. Best reaction you've seen so far."

She glanced at her necklace again, and finally recovered from her astonishing state of shock.

"It's beautiful, Em. Too beautiful. Thank you so much, honey."

"For you, babe, anything. That's how much I love you."

Regina felt a tear stream down her cheek, and Emma wiped it away with her thumb and caressed her girlfriend's face. She kissed her slowly, as Regina wrapped her arms around her neck and deepened it.

Both knew that it was going to be more difficult with everyone against their little piece of forever, but at least they've got today, and they'd take whatever they can get to keep their happiness.

* * *

**Written by sunnybipolarhybrid** . **go check out her Tumblr, guys. Message her or what, she won't bite (not much anyway) **

**anyways, reviews are very much welcomed. :D**


End file.
